


Midweek Morning

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, Wes, and David kidnap Kurt in the middle of a school for lunch. (That's totally not what Kurt had in mind when he said, "Sure, we should definitely do lunch or dinner sometime.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midweek Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Glee Fluff Meme on LJ. Prompter [Blaine/Wes/David friendship shenanigans (including kidnapping Kurt)](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_fluff_meme/2832.html?thread=3386384#t3386384). I decided that somewhere along the way, Wes and David are definitely the type of friends who make fun of Blaine. A lot. Originally posted 11.16.10.

 

"You're supposed to be in school," is the first thing Kurt blurts out when he sees the three of them in the library at the start of his study hall. He knows he's gaping and it's probably terribly unattractive but Blaine and his two best friends are here - in _Lima_ \- still dressed in their school uniforms.

"There's a rabid squirrel roaming the halls at Dalton," David informs him. "It's been declared an unsafe learning environment." He makes a vague, sweeping hand gesture at their uniforms. "Technically, we were supposed to get notified _before_ we showed up to school but somewhere along the way, the phone tree failed."

"So we decided that we should take you out to lunch," Wes adds cheerily, as though driving an hour and a half to a different school is perfectly normal, especially a school that they're competing against at Sectionals. "It's still a bit early, so this might be considered to be a very late brunch. But we did say we would catch up over a meal a while ago, right?"

"When you said 'let's have lunch or dinner sometime' and I agreed, I thought you meant 'let's have lunch and dinner' on a weekend - not in the middle of the school day," Kurt points out, "How did you guys get in anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you, Kurt? We're all part-ninja." Blaine shakes his head and laughs when Kurt looks very unimpressed with his answer. "Okay, it wasn't hard - there was practically no security. We more or less strolled in."

"Strolled in?" Kurt repeats, staring at Blaine's hot pink sunglasses.

"At a leisurely pace, even." Blaine smiles at him, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "And since you have lunch after study hall... we can even take our time. What's a good place to go, Kurt?"

Kurt's already gathering his books, but he can't help but ask, "Do I have a choice? Or would you kidnap me regardless of what I say?"

"Kurt, 'kidnap' is such a strong word..." David drawls, hoisting Kurt's bag over his shoulder while Wes takes Kurt's books.

Wes finishes his sentence for him, "We prefer to think of it as 'taking you to a place you didn't know you actually wanted to go'."

"You and your friends are crazy and I feel like I'm going to be having lunch with the Weasley twins," Kurt mutters to Blaine, the two of them lagging slightly behind their friends. "And seriously, where did you get those sunglasses? I can't decide if they're amazing or tacky or if you're wearing them ironically."

Blaine just grins and takes Kurt's hand. "Hurry up, Wes is driving and he's not afraid to leave us behind if we're slow."

\---

 

And that is how Kurt ends up at the nearby Starbucks with Blaine, Wes, and David since Breadstix would be too heavy of a meal this early in the day.

"You are all so very shameless," he proclaims, after all of them (even Blaine) flirted outrageously with the young barista and return to their table. "Your girlfriends - and boyfriend," he adds, nodding at Blaine, "would be appalled."

"They wouldn't mind because they're worse than us." Wes digs into his chicken wrap.

Kurt looks at Blaine and his older friend nods, "It's true. Their girlfriends are even bigger flirts than them, which is saying a lot. And I'm just naturally charming." He pretends to preen a little.

"And Blaine's a free agent," David informs Kurt over his peppermint mocha, ignoring the sound Blaine made when he choked on his drink. He flashes Kurt a smile. "Guess who didn't get charged extra for soy milk?"

"Shameless, all of you," Kurt repeats, shaking his head. He bends his head and hopes that the brim of his newsboy cap is capable of hiding his expression as he slowly takes off the plastic cover of his Hummus and Vegetable snack plate.

So, Blaine isn't seeing anyone.

Interesting.

Blaine's relationship status on Facebook had been left blank.

Not that anyone like Blaine would be interested in an underclassman like him. Especially one who lives an hour and a half away - but it's nice to know.

For reference, Kurt reminds himself firmly - before he could get any ideas. The last time had a crush on a guy, the same guy ended up being his soon-to-be official stepbrother.

So his track record? Not so great.

"So, how did all of you become friends?" Kurt inquires, after he composes himself. "I'm assuming that Blaine transferred to Dalton after freshman year."

Wes and David look at each other and start snickering.

Blaine looks like he wants to crawl underneath the table and die.

It's fascinating to watch his face turn red, his usual cool confident demeanor fall apart as he attempts to steer their conversation in a different direction – but it doesn’t work.

"Blaine arrived at Dalton second semester during our freshman year. Wes and I have been friends since before Dalton. So we noticed this new kid looking out of place on the stairs and the first thing he says to us is - "

" 'I thought I signed up for a high school, not Hogwarts.'" Wes grins at Blaine. "And that's when we decided that zero-bullying tolerance policy or not, this guy needed our help."

"We tried to put 'being friends with Blaine' on our volunteer/community service time sheet, but our guidance counselor wouldn't sign off." David sighs. "It was very tragic."

Kurt listens attentively while David and Wes tell "Blaine Before He Was Cool" stories, complete with visual proof that his friend hadn't always been suave and collected ("Oh my god his _hair_ is - " "Wes, put your phone away! David, stop enabling him, it was a phase, okay? I've learned from past mistakes.") and is also kind of a huge nerd.

Kurt doesn't think he should be finding it quite this endearing.

It must be nice, Kurt decides - watching David and Wes egg on Blaine about his last crush that ended in disaster ("fiery planes crashing disaster," Wes says, shaking his head, "it was doomed from the start - he didn't like to _read_ and after Blaine found out, that was the end of it") to have male friends who might tease you about your love life, are comfortable enough to do so, and do it without any malicious intent.

Because even though he’s friends with Artie and Finn, there’s always some distance.

Like they’re totally okay with him being gay as long as he doesn’t talk about it or if he’s the punch line of some joke.

As if being interested musical theater, Lady GaGa, and fashion could be overlooked since he’s also good at football and selected video games – but only if he acts asexual around them. And god forbid if he mentions having a crush on another gay guy. It would freak them out. He can't imagine Finn teasing him about his old crush on him and laughing about it - ever.

Dalton sounds amazing - almost too good to be true.

Even though Blaine, Wes, and David are sitting in front of him, laughing over coffee and he's overcome with a weird sense of deja vu at the memory of their first meeting, Kurt's tempted to visit the school again, just to make sure that everything was not a figment of his imagination.

"Kurt," David says, sounding pained, "Please tell Blaine that his sunglasses are appalling. He insists that they're quirky."

Kurt happily obliges and informs Blaine that his sunglasses are a crime against fashion.

 

\--

 

It seemed like in no time at all, he's back in the parking lot of McKinley's.

While Blaine checks to see if the coast is clear for them to sneak Kurt back in, Wes motions Kurt aside. He reaches into his pocket and hands over his phone to Kurt and tells him to add his number in before asking for Kurt’s phone in return.

"Hey, Blaine told us that you had some trouble earlier," he says, watching Kurt carefully as he spoke. "He didn't give us the specifics, but I'm guessing it was important enough for him to skip US History and Stats to drive to Lima to meet you."

"I -" Kurt blinks, unsure of what to say, so he punches his digits in and returns the phone to Wes.

David gently nudges him in the side and hands him his phone while snagging Kurt's iPhone from Wes' grip.

"We just want you to know that you can call either of us if anything comes up. We're not Blaine, but sometimes that's a good thing." David snorts at Kurt's confused expression. "Blaine's a great guy, but he's a little too idealistic. He has his own flaws even if you don't see them. Call one of us before you listen to his advice, because he reads too many self-help books."

"Way too many," Wes emphasizes, rolling his eyes a little. “Going to Dalton is like living in a little bubble. But I don't think Blaine's aware of how things play out in real life. This isn't to discredit him," he adds, when he thinks Kurt is about to defend Blaine, "But we just want to make sure that you'll be okay. So try running some of Blaine’s advice with your friends before acting on them."

Kurt swallows. "Thank you."

Blaine's walking back towards them from his quick sweep. Wes ducks his head to whisper in Kurt's ear. “Also, I know the distance's inconvenient... but if you're interested in him, please ask him out already. He's been mooning over you but he's never going to make the first move. But only if you're serious. David and I like you, but we're not sure if we'll like you quite as much when Blaine's writing emo songs and is too heartbroken to think about Sectionals."

Kurt's brain isn't sure what to do with all the new information. It's still stuck trying to process that Blaine's interested in him. "He writes music?" he asks, a little embarrassed when his voice comes out breathy and little higher than normal.

"And plays guitar," David winks at him. "He’s not bad, either."

"Hey, I think you still have a few minutes before your math class," Blaine says cheerfully. "We made it on time." He pulls Kurt into a quick hug before getting into Wes' car while his other two friends took their turns.

On his way to class with Mercedes, his iPhone vibrates twice in his pocket signaling he received text messages - each from David and Wes.

 **Wes (12:24):** he's talking about ur eyes. q- are they blue or green  
 **David (12:24):** if u have a single sympathetic bone in ur body u will ask him out. suffering thru sm second hand embarrassment rite now.

And then:

 **Wes (12: 26):** no rly blue or green, i'm driving, i just want him to shut up. david is texting for me

"Who's that?" Mercedes asks, after they ducked into a corner to avoid getting slushied by a member of the hockey team. Behind them, Jacob Ben Israel isn't so lucky.

Kurt shoves his phone back into his pocket and fights to stop a ridiculous smile from forming. He shrugs casually, "Just some friends," but an idea is already forming in his head.

It's superintendent conference day next Monday, meaning a day off for students.

Maybe he'll return the favor and surprise them at Dalton. Turnabout is fair play and all of that.


End file.
